


Не для роли

by Chort, fandom Attraction of Gogol series 2020 (Attraction_of_Gogol_series)



Series: Attraction of Gogol series 2020: драбблы G-PG13 [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Гоголь | Gogol (Movies), Притяжение | Attraction (2017)
Genre: Dear Anons we hope you are happy now, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chort/pseuds/Chort, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attraction_of_Gogol_series/pseuds/fandom%20Attraction%20of%20Gogol%20series%202020
Summary: — Рапунцель, — захохотал Меньшиков, и Саша закатил глаза. В отрощенных волосах были свои минусы. Например, они долго не сохли, и засранец Олег постоянно шутил над ними.
Relationships: Oleg Menshikov/Alexander Petrov (Actor)
Series: Attraction of Gogol series 2020: драбблы G-PG13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833280
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Не для роли

**Author's Note:**

> **Для голосования:** #. fandom Attraction of Gogol series 2020 - "Не для роли"
> 
> Бета: Arsenicum_Reuenthal

## Не для роли

  
— Рапунцель, — захохотал Меньшиков, и Саша закатил глаза. В отрощенных волосах были свои минусы. Например, они долго не сохли, и засранец Олег постоянно шутил над ними, а иногда и дергал, несильно, правда, но ощутимо. И мыть их было сложнее, с короткими — сунул голову под кран, вытер после насухо полотенцем, и — вуаля, вы красавец, Александр Андреевич, а тут — одним шампунем не обойтись, приходилось использовать еще и дофига пафосный кондиционер, маркой которого Олег любезно поделился.

— А чего сразу Рапунцель-то? — возмутился Саша и откинул рукой челку с глаз.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Меньшиков, но было видно, что он ни капельки не раскаивается, — первое, что в голову пришло.

— Да ну брось, у тебя самого длинные были, — парировал Саша, но уже не так уверенно.

— Да я ничего и не говорю, — усмехнулся Олег, — тебе идёт. Трагический персонаж, герой-неврастеник. Кого-то ты мне, кстати, напоминаешь…

Но были и существенные плюсы. Например, Саша давно хотел длинные волосы, да все никак не удавалось: для ролей почти всегда нужны были короткие, Егор Румянцев, Стрельцов и Артем в первом фильме Бондарчука — все они требовали коротких стрижек, а для роли Гоголя ему нацепили парик, как и годом позже, во второй части «Притяжения». Олег свей любви к Сашиным длинным волосам не скрывал. Ну да, конечно, трагический персонаж. Ну да, неврастеник. Саша-то все помнил.

Даже на съемочной площадке Меньшиков не упускал возможности подтрунивать над ним и, когда они наконец оставались одни, просил не снимать парик. Саша сопел и смотрел на него снизу вверх, а Меньшиков зарывался пальцами в ненастоящие, но очень правдоподобные волосы и целовал Петрова в губы с таким упоением, что Саша иногда начинал сомневаться: как он раньше вообще мог нравиться Олегу с короткой причёской?

Из Сашиных прихотей Меньшиков выполнил только одну: выкупил форму генерала Лебедева и надевал ее, когда Саша очень-очень просил. А Саша уж умел просить и делал это с таким энтузиазмом, что Олега почти никогда не хватало надолго и он сдавался.

И как бы редко Петров ни появлялся в театре, все знали, что заходить к Меньшикову в кабинет, когда там ошивался Сашка Петров — чистой воды самоубийство.

***

Сейчас у Меньшикова была вполне реальная возможность зарыться носом в светлую копну, оттянуть волосы назад и пропустить сквозь пальцы золотистые пряди. И видит бог, он пользовался ей так часто, как только мог, и ничуть не стеснялся этого.

— Олеж, — Саша задышал чаще, закатил глаза от удовольствия, когда сзади навалилось худощавое, но тяжелое тело и ухо опалило горячее дыхание.

— Чего? Тебе хвостик завязать, может? — по тону было слышно, что Меньшиков улыбается. Даже в постели он умудрялся шутить (в отличие от Саши, который забывал обо всем, стоило им оказаться рядом вне досягаемости чужих взглядов), и Саша не знал, от чего заводился сильнее: от самой близости Меньшикова или от его насмешливого, глубокого голоса, который туманил мозг и заставлял копиться внизу живота тугой сладкий комок возбуждения.

— Потяни за волосы еще раз… вот так.

Олег сгреб его пшеничную копну в кулак, сжал. Саша застонал в голос и, почувствовав, как его мягко, но ощутимо кусают за загривок, выгнулся на постели, получив одобрительное мычание и жаркий поцелуй в шею. Плюсы длинных волос порой перекрывали все минусы.

***

В один день все чуть было не перевернулось с ног на голову. От нечего делать Саша просматривал свои старые фотографии, где был еще не обременен такой шевелюрой, параллельно листая новости. Желтая пресса пестрела возмутительными заголовками так бодро, будто и не было трех месяцев карантинного затишья. И сколько бы Олег ни говорил не читать, Сашу нет-нет да и тянуло заглянуть, что там о нем еще успели наврать. Сейчас писали, что за Сашу перестал ратовать богатый папик (здесь многоуважаемые авторы статьи очень прозрачно и вместе с тем очень толсто намекали на Олега, который читал какой-то модный журнал в соседней комнате и даже не подозревал, что его уже окрестили «папиком»), поэтому он решил и не мелькать больше в российских кинокартинах. Саша стоически перенес это оскорбление, но следом шла интернетная статья. Она представляла собой рассуждение о том, зачем Александр Петров решил отпустить волосы и как это связно с его перерывом в актёрской карьере, и была довольно безобидной, но вот комментарии к ней источали такой яд, что Саша поморщился.

«Точно как пидор», «Вот и вскрылась его настоящая сущность», «За волосы кто надо оттаскает»

Не то чтобы Саша обращал внимание на чужое мнение по поводу своих волос, но сейчас крепко задумался, закусив губу. Может, он и правда одним своим видом показывал, кто он на самом деле? От комментариев было тоскливо и мерзко на душе. И решение пришло внезапно и стало таким навязчивым, что Саша уже не мог от него отделаться.

— Отрежу, — уверенно и сердито сказал Саша, скорчив рожу в зеркале, и уже потянулся за ножницами, чтобы быть более убедительным и дать понять себе (и Олегу в другой комнате), что он здесь не шутки шутить собрался. Он и сам не знал, всерьез ли это, или его вспыльчивая натура опять дает о себе знать, но занес руку с ножницами над волосами вполне себе убедительно.

— Не сметь! — Олег вихрем влетел в ванную, так что Саша понял, что со слухом у него точно все в порядке, сколько бы ни притворялся. И журнал он свой, который читал там, в комнате, наверняка где-то по дороге выронил. — Ты чего удумал? Какое «отрежу»? Не позволю. — Олег осторожно забрал у него из рук ножницы, отложил их на стиральную машинку и обнял Сашу за талию, прижимая к себе и уже привычным движением зарываясь носом в волосы. — Опять статеек начитался?

— Начитался, — выдохнул Саша, — Говорят, с такой прической на пидора похож. Похож ведь?..

Олег взглянул на него с лёгкой, понимающей улыбкой.

— Ничуть, Сашура. Ты похож на моего любимого человека. Причёска тут ни при чем.

И Саша, сейчас в полной мере осознавший, кому хочет верить больше, подался в его объятья.

— Буду тебе косички плести, — миролюбиво зашептал Олег в Сашино ухо, а потом отстранился и подмигнул, — Сашенька. Только ты, пожалуйста, больше так не делай, я же чуть инфаркт не заработал. А на этих диванных экспертов не смотри. Некоторым из них только дай повод фанфиков понаписать!

  



End file.
